


Memories

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst and Feels, Light Angst, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: The Monastery holds a lot of memories...





	Memories

The Monastery was silent in the dead of night, every soul sound asleep. In the ninja’s room, Zane was sleeping soundly on his back, Kai close by on his own bed, fast asleep with his arm hanging over the edge. Cole was sleeping on his side without sheets to the far corner of his bed while Jay slept curled up around his pillow, cuddling it. Nya was asleep on her stomach as Lloyd twitched and moved as he always did when he slept. Further down the hall in the small room, their Sensei slept.

_Or at least he tried to._

He gave up with a sigh, opening his eyes. Too much was on his mind. Too much for Chamomile tea to handle. He sat up slowly, looking across the room at his door. Faint laughter filled his and he squeezed his eyes shut. Too many memories. This Monastery was filled with too many painful memories. He slipped out of bed, pushing his feet into his bed slippers then walked towards the door.

_‘Brother!’_  A small voice whispered outside the door.  _'Brother! Are you awake?’_

Wu opened the door, already seeing the young, dark haired boy at the other side so perfectly well.

_'I am. What is it?’_  He had answered, looking to his brother, looking to Garmadon curiously.

_'Father said we should practice more with our new swords! Let’s go!’_  Garmadon had said eagerly.

_'They’re called Katanas brother. But alright!’_  He had eagerly followed behind his brother, both of them running outside.

Wu walked along the hallway, the memories stabbing his heart painfully. He remembered those days. When destiny had no hold of them. When they were free. When… He lowered his head.

_When they were family._

He stopped by the ninja’s partially opened door, peering in to check on then. All fast asleep. Good for them. He continued on through the hall, walking through the living space and Wu slid open the doors to the training yard. He has so many memories of here.

_'Ha! Ugh! That all you’ve got brother?’_  He had taunted, grinning at his older brother who smirked.

_'No! I have this!’_  Garmadon yelled, twisting his sword and swatting it away, over the wall of the Monastery as their father sat, mediating.  _'Go get it, before father realises.’_  He had told him but neither of them had been outside of the walls alone before.

He wasn’t willing to risk it. Hadn’t wanted to anger their father. To this very day, he wished he had, wished he had the courage to go over that wall. Then things would have been different. His brother… He wouldn’t have had to go through all he has.

_'Never put off for tomorrow what can be done today.’_  His brother had said, wprds he took to heart, words that he let guid him through the motions of his life since.

Or at least, he tried to let them.

He had watched his brother climb the wall for him to fetch his katana, to forever take the fault of his mistake. He had known something was wrong when he hadn’t come immediately back, had been afraid to tell his father. Hours passed as he just stood there anxiously. When their father noticed, he all but yelled that he was over the wall, apologizing profusely, even as his father rushed out, finding his brother collapsed on the outside and bitten by the Great Devourer. Watching their father try to contain him, hearing him blame him like he should…

Wu took a shaky breath.

It was the first of many critical mistakes he’s made ovwr his years. He walked out into the night, remembering Morro and how he adopted and raised him. He should have chose his words wisely, should have never made him believe he would be the one, the Green Ninja. He had been so sure. He never considered that Morro wouldn’t be. And when the weapons revealed he wasn't…

_'I refuse to listen! I am the Green Ninja! You made me believe!’_

He squeezed his eyes shut against Morro’s angry face before he looked up at the clear night sky with a soft sigh. Maybe he could have done things differently. Tried harder to make him stay. Tried harder to help him see reason.

He once called him his biggest regret… But his biggest regret was how he raised him. He never did have the chance to apologise. He lowered his head. He never truly does.

_'Garmadon. Do not do this!’_

Wu looked over his shoulder, seeing that scene again, him on his back, Garmadon holding the sword of fire up to strike him, just before the protective spell embedded in his robe struck his brother and sent him falling to the Underworld, leaving him without his brother. For the longest time, he was so lost. They lost their father and now… He lost his brother. But it was his own fault. And he kept losing his brother. Again…

_Garmadon turned his back, walking through the vortex that would set him free from the underworld._

And again…

_Garmadon vanishing with the golden weapons._

And again…

_Garmadon being possessed by the Overlord._

And again…

_Lloyd defeating the Overlord- and in extension, his brother_.

And again…

_Watching as he fell into the Endless Sea while his mind was under the Overlord’s control._

And again…

_Watch him sacrifice himself for Ninjago, thinking he wasn’t good enough, after everything he had said to his brother. He hadn’t found his voice to tell him he had always been good enough._

And again…

_Watching the Preeminent die in the ocean, knowing fully well that his brother had been inside_.

**And of course, again.**

_Watching his brother walk away from their home, looking, acting nothing like the brother he knew but still his brother all the same._

He knew it was life. There are things that you can have, but can’t keep after all. Garmadon, his brother was it. He stood in the middle of the training yard, looking up at the night sky. He tries. Honestly he does. He had the ninja to look out for, his nephew. His nephew he knew he did wrong against the moment he knew of his existence. He knew Misako planned to try and stop the finally battle by going out to research, knew she was going to drop him off as Darkly’s but did nothing. He couldn’t bring himself to. Not after what happened with Morro. He was being selfish. He should have done something. Just as he eagerly took the ninja, he should have taken Lloyd. But he hadn’t.

The ninja. He knew without a doubt he wasn’t any of their favorites. If he was even amongst their group of liked people. He was hard on them, hid things from them. He convinced himself that it was for their own good but… He sighed. Some of it wasn’t. Some of it was just him running from his past. Like Morro. He hadn’t wanted to remember, the memories too painful, the disappointment, the anger he felt towards himself too great. Had he been different, done things differently… Maybe he could have been alive right now. If he had done things differently, his brother would have been the one to live a peaceful life, be a far better Sensei than he has been.

But he hadn't… He makes wrong mistakes at every turn. He had no choice. He had to learn from them, for the sake of the ninja. For the sake of himself. He walked over to the training equipment left out, leaning his tired back against the closest one.

_He has to…_

______________

“That’s weird. Sensei Wu usually tells us when he has to go out.” Lloyd says as they walked out in their swimsuits, ready to hit the pool.

“Maybe he went to get more tea.” Nya shrugged.

“Or a nap.” Cole grinned and they looked at him confused then looked to the training equipment Cole gestured to.

There, their Sensei was fast asleep, seated on the training piece with his back against it, snoring lightly.

“Heh. Poor guy tuckered himself out.” Jay says as Cole walked over and picked the old man up.

“I’ll take him to bed. You guys head there without me.” Cole says and they split ways after nodding.

“I wonder what brought him to stray so far from his bed?” Zane says curiously.

“Who knows. This is Sensei were talking about.” Jay shrugged then grinned. “Now let’s go hop in the pool!” He yelled at they cheered, taking off into a run.

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the mistakes if there are any!


End file.
